


New Year's Kiss

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Longing, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the picture prompt at the beginning of the story.  Cas has loved Dean for as long as he can remember, and when his friend invites him to a New Year's party he hopes that maybe something more can develop between them, but as the time rolls around to grab the person you love and share that first New Year's kiss, Cas sees Dean with the beautiful cheerleader, Lisa Braeden.  Sad and alone, Cas decides to hide around the corner so he doesn't have to see all of the happy couples kiss.  The last thing he ever expected was to get a kiss of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> Just a cute little fluffy piece. My dear friend Ravenwolf36 shared this in a Destiel group on FB and it nagged at me until I wrote it. I think it came out cute, and I hope you all enjoy it. :)

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1467054490.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Cas walked into the dormitory, pausing to kick the snow off his shoes before he started up the stairs. Laughter and voices filtered down the stairwell and he assumed people were hanging out in the halls again, probably tossing around a football. As he reached the landing for his floor and stepped into the hall he saw he was right. About twenty guys were kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

“Hey Cas.” Someone greeted him. He smiled and nodded. His door was the third one down and he already had his key out.

“Cas!”

He turned at the familiar voice calling his name and smiled when he saw Dean weaving through the other guys to reach him.

“Hello, Dean. Were you playing soccer too?” Cas asked as he stuck the key in the lock and turned it. He stepped into his room and Dean followed.

“Well, yeah, for a bit. I was just waiting for you to get back. Classes done with finally?” Dean asked as he flopped down onto Cas’ bed.

“Yes, and I’m glad too. If I had to study for one more test I think I might have ripped my hair out.” Cas laughed as he set his bag on his chair and proceeded to shrug out of his jacket.

“You going home for Christmas?” Dean sat up to look at him.

“I am staying on campus, but I will go home on Christmas morning to see my family, but I’ll be back that night. I can’t handle more than a few hours of either of my brothers.” Cas replied. Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m spending it with my aunt and uncle. My folks took a cruise, it was a gift from my dad to my mom, but I’m going home in the summer to see them. So I’ll be on campus too.”

Cas took his shoes off and set them on a mat inside his closet to dry. After stripping out of his sweater and hanging that up as well, he went to sit at his desk. He turned the chair so he was facing the bed, and therefore facing Dean.

“So what has you stopping by?” He asked. Not that he minded. He loved when Dean stopped by, though not for the first time he wished it was as something other than just a friend.

“I was coming to invite you to a New Year’s party. Charlie’s throwing it. You’re friends with her too, right?” Dean asked.

“Sure, she’s a good friend of mine. You want me to go with you?” Cas was a bit surprised by that. Most of their friendship consisted of Dean swinging by his dorm to hang out or them heading somewhere off campus to grab food. Sometimes they would get a bunch of the guys together and go see a movie. It was all so...platonic. It was how things had always been between them. Dean went to parties when they were in high school, but hadn’t invited Cas to them, and now he went to the ones on campus quite often and had a bit of a reputation that Cas tried hard not to think about. Every time he did, it made his heart ache. He’d been in love with Dean for so long now that just thinking about him with anyone else made him feel like his heart might break. This though? Inviting him to a party? This was different. Dean never brought him around social situations where there was alcohol, or flirty girls. Sometimes Cas wondered if Dean was ashamed of him as a friend.

“Well, yeah. It’s our senior year and you deserve to have a good time too. So here’s what we’ll do. The party starts at ten. I’ll swing by here and pick you up right about nine thirty. The party is just off campus, at Charlie’s apartment. We’ll go, ring in the new year, have a few drinks, maybe dance a little, and then come back and sleep it off.”

Cas nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip for a minute as he considered it. It was an evening spent with Dean, somewhere other than this room or a cheap pizza parlor. He hoped it would be fun.

“Ok. Do I need to dress up?”

“Nah, you wear whatever you want. You look good in anything anyways.” Dean said. Cas smiled softly.

“Alright. I look forward to it then.”

Dean smiled right back. “We’re going to have a blast, Cas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dorms all fell silent as the vast majority of students went home for the holidays. Cas enjoyed the peace and spent most of his time watching Netflix or hanging out with Dean, Charlie, or Balthazar. Christmas was stressful for him, and he was glad to return to his room on campus and decompress. His family had fought most of the day over his brother Gabriel’s life choices. While his parents were ok with Cas being gay and his brother Gabriel being bi, they were not ok with Gabriel’s announcement over dinner that he was dropping out of college to go and live in a commune on the west coast. Cas was pretty sure his dad had been close to having a stroke at that news. Mostly because Gabe was in school to be a doctor like their parents. After some very tense gift giving, Cas had excused himself and came back to his dorm. Surely someone would call to discuss what had occurred, and it would probably be his sister Anna. Hopefully she wouldn’t call for a few days though.

After Christmas Cas went back to relaxing and watching movies. When the 31st finally rolled around he had almost forgotten about the party, but Dean reminded him via text. So did Charlie. With a sigh he started getting ready. He had known Dean for ten long years now, and for almost that entire time he had been in love with his best friend. As much as he wished tonight was a date, he was realistic. Still, he had hope that maybe, one day (possibly tonight?) Dean might actually show interest in him as more than just a friend, so he thought he should look presentable. He hadn’t shaved most of winter break so he made sure that after his long, hot shower, he lost his lumberjack look, opting for a fresh, clean cut appearance. His sister had bought him a really cool, long sleeve Metallica tee shirt for Christmas, so he put that on along with his nicest pair of jeans. He put his black boots on and then returned to the bathroom to try and do something with his hair but it was a lost cause. At nine twenty nine someone knocked at the door. 

“Come in, Dean!” He called from the bathroom. The door opened and then closed, and a second later Dean was popping his head in the open bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get my hair under control, but I think I made it worse.” Cas turned to look at him and Dean had to smile. Cas’ hair was sticking almost straight up.

“Did you try to spike it or something?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

“Or something.”

Dean stepped into the room and after wetting his fingers, ran them through Cas’ hair. “Wow, soft.” He murmured as he tried to tame down the wild locks. Stepping back, he assessed his work. “Yeah, that’s more like it.”

Cas turned to look at himself in the mirror and frowned. “It looks like it always does, like I don’t know how to use a brush. Even though that’s what it looks like no matter what.”

“Well, yeah, you look good this way.” Dean said. Cas turned back to him, his expression one of skepticism. Dean smiled as he took in his friend’s outfit. 

“Nice, you look great.”

Cas felt his cheeks getting hot. “T-thank you. Shall we go now?”

Dean’s smile widened. “We shall.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie’s apartment wasn’t far and Dean even managed to find decent parking. Not many people had arrived by the time they got there and after Dean had taken their coats and put them in Charlie’s bedroom, he led Cas to the kitchen to get them both a couple of beers.

“I’m so glad you guys could both make it!” Charlie greeted them both with a hug and a kiss. She smelled heavily of alcohol and Cas was betting she was already halfway to being toasted, and the party was just getting started. More people began arriving, most of whom Cas could recognize by face but not by name. Dean was pulled into a conversation about a Physics class he was taking with his friend Ash, and Cas talked briefly on and off with several different people he knew from various classes. The hour drew later and more people arrived. At some point Cas lost track of Dean and when he went to look for him, he found him talking to a beautiful brunette. Cas knew her from a couple of his classes. Lisa Braeden. She was a cheerleader, in school for journalism, if he remembered correctly. The way she was laughing at whatever Dean was saying, and how she leaned in close as they talked told Cas she was interested in Dean. She kept touching his arm, flirting. It made Cas’ stomach turn. He checked his watch. 11:55. Great. There was punch being served to ring in the New Year and he had a cup. He leaned against the wall and took a sip of it, feeling stupid for getting his hopes up. Dean didn’t like him like that. What was he thinking?

The next few minutes were spent with people seeking out the ones they wanted to ring in the New Year with. Cas spotted Charlie who was pulling her girlfriend Gilda into her arms, and there was Benny, cuddling on the couch with his girlfriend Andrea. Cas’ heart ached, and not for the first time. Dean would hold Lisa like that, wrap her in his arms and press his lips to hers as the clock counted down. He swallowed hard and took another sip of his punch. His watch said it was 11:57. He decided to refill his punch and hide around the corner, near the bathroom. At least there he didn’t have to see all the happy couples kissing. He didn’t want everyone knowing he was there alone. Castiel Novak didn’t have anyone because he was stupidly still hung up on Dean Winchester, even after all these years.

His watch said 11:59. The last time he had looked over, Dean had still been talking to Lisa. The last thing he wanted was to see them kiss, so he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Somewhere, someone started counting down. He drained the last of the punch from his cup and set it on a nearby plant stand for now. The countdown was now at thirty seconds. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt pathetic and so alone. As the seconds drew closer to the beginning of 2016, he tried not to cry.

Three…

An arm came around his waist and he felt himself being pulled close to another body.

Two…

Gently fingers lifted his chin, tilting his head.

One…

Warm lips tasting of punch were pressing against his own. For a moment he was so in shock he couldn’t move. Who would do this? Who would just grab him like this and steal a kiss? He jerked back, fist raised and ready to punch whoever this man was as his eyes flew open to find Dean standing in front of him. His anger withered instantly.

“Happy New Year, Cas.” Dean said. There was a warm smile on the man’s face.

“You kissed me.” Cas knew it sounded stupid, but it was all he could think to say. Dean’s smile turned soft, almost shy.

“I-I did. Are you mad?”

“No, I’m-” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “Why though?”

Cas realized Dean still had an arm around his waist and that sudden realization set his heart racing.

 

“I made a New Year’s resolution, Cas. That I would tell you how I really feel. I sort of brought you here tonight...as my date. I guess I should have been more clear on that. Maybe then you’d have stayed closer tonight?” Dean was blushing. It had only been a handful of times in their lives when Cas had seen Dean blush.

“This was a date?” Cas licked his lips, still feeling the ghost of the kiss they had just shared. “I had hoped that maybe you would someday at least feel something for me, and I had hoped you might one day want to go on a date with me, but I didn’t realize _this_ was a date. I’d have dressed better.” He pouted. Dean’s laughter was melodic and beautiful. He moved closer, forcing Cas to lean back against the wall again, though his arm never left Cas’ waist. His free hand came up to softly caress Cas’ cheek.

“I’ve known for a while that you had feelings for me, and I feel like an ass for how I ignored them. I know I earned the rep of being a playboy, but it really was just rumors. I was fighting against my own feelings. I was afraid I wouldn’t be good enough for you, that you’d grow bored with me and leave, but I’m pretty sure you’ve loved me for years now, probably as long as I’ve been in love with you, and if you haven’t given up on me by now, you probably won’t ever. So I made a deal with myself that I would tell you finally how I feel and just let the cards fall where they may. So, here I am, baring my heart and soul to you. I love you, Cas. I always have.”

Cas was stunned by Dean’s words. He searched deep into those green eyes he loved so much, looking for any signs of regret or hesitation, but all he saw there was love and affection. Dean loved him. Those were the words he had waited a decade to hear.

“I love you too, Dean. I always have. I didn’t think you felt the same way though. You never hinted at it or said anything. I can’t believe you love me.” His eyes were quickly filling with tears and Dean gently wiped them away. 

“Can I kiss you again? Without risk of getting punched?” Dean teased. Cas nodded.

“Please.”

Their second kiss was perfect, and Cas melted into it. Dean’s mouth fit perfectly against his own and they moved together as though they had always belonged. When Dean finally stepped back he was smiling from ear to ear.

“I am looking forward to a lot more of that. What do you say we head back to the dorms, start on the sleeping it off part? Tomorrow I’ll take you out for breakfast. On an official date.”

Cas smiled as Dean took his hand. “I would like that very much. Will...you stay with me tonight?” 

Dean lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of Cas’. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Comments are always welcome. :)


End file.
